1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for block matching-based motion estimation in video coding and particularly to a novel block-matching-based motion estimation, in the field of video coding, to reduce inter-frame redundancy.
2. Description of Related Art
Motion Estimation is an effective method of reducing inter-frame redundancy at the time of video coding. Generally speaking, in the motion estimation technology, comparison between previous videos is made to search a piece of adequate video information as a substitute, which is thus an operation process that is continuously repeated and requires a great deal of data for comparison. In different methods of motion estimation, block matching is a very simple and extremely effective method. Conventionally, there are many motion estimation algorithms that have been proposed to reduce the high complexity of calculation of the block matching and to meanwhile keep a good image quality. Among them, the cellular search algorithm is currently generally accepted to be effective and speedy.
Consequently, because of the technical defects described above, the applicant has kept on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.